a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging systems for use in the performance of medical diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging system comprising an interventional device configured to be inserted into the body of a patient and that includes one or more identifying markings to allow for its identification and tracking by the imaging system.
b. Background Art
A wide variety of imaging systems can be used to assist a clinician/physician in the performance of various medical diagnostic and therapeutic procedures relating to different parts of the human anatomy, such as, for example, the heart. Such imaging systems include, for example, those based on a variety of technologies, such as, fluoroscopy (i.e., x-rays), computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance (MR), and intracardiac echocardiography (ICE). Among other things, these imaging systems may provide the ability to image and monitor the location of interventional devices disposed within the body of the patient and in the field of view of the imaging system, as well as, in certain instances, to assist in the navigation or guidance of these devices. Examples of interventional devices include, without limitation, various types of catheters, sheaths, intracardiac echocardiography devices, pacemaker leads, surgical implements, and the like. While the aforementioned systems may provide adequate means for the imaging, monitoring, and/or navigation or guidance of such devices, they are not without their drawbacks.
For instance, when a patient's heart is being imaged by an imaging system, image data corresponding to the imaged region is acquired. The acquired image data is then processed to generate an image/model of the imaged region. The generated image may then be subjected to additional processing techniques, such as, for example, real-time segmentation processes, in order to generate an image of a particular portion of the heart, and/or to locate/identify certain structures (e.g., anatomic structures, interventional devices, etc.) in two or three-dimensional space. When interventional devices of conventional construction are used, it is difficult, if not impossible, for the imaging system to accurately and sufficiently locate and/or identify the interventional device in the processed image, and therefore, the imaging system cannot easily identify the device or track its relative position. Further, when multiple interventional devices are being used and are present within the image generated by the imaging system, the imaging system cannot easily distinguish one device from another when the image is processed. Additionally, information relating to the interventional device (e.g., type, model, and/or other physical attributes of the device) cannot be easily obtained by the imaging system without system-operator interaction.
Accordingly, there is a need for an imaging system that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.